Lily's Love
by bluemoon85
Summary: my first song fic Lily's POV her diary about James Potter sond belongs to Britney Spears


Dear Diary (Britney Spears/Jason Blume/Eugene Wilde)  
  
  
A/N I'm sorry if someone else has already used this song. But it was just a good idea so whoever it was good idea!  
  
This is Lily's point of view about James in their seventh year  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today I saw a boy and I wondered if he noticed me. He took my breath away.  
  
Lily Evans was sitting in the Gryffindor common room writing in her diary. She had met a boy by the name of James Potter.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I can't get him off my mind and it scares me 'cause I've never felt this way. No one in this world knows me better than you do. So diary I'll confide in you.  
  
It had been 3 weeks since Lily had meet James. She thought about him all the time. She loved him. But he was so popular, head boy, quiddish captain and seeker, and so handsome. She couldn't believe that she was falling for him they had been in the same house for seven years and she and him had finally talked to each other for more than just homework help.  
  
Dear Diary  
Today I saw that boy. As he walked by I thought he smiled at me. And I wondered does he know what's in my heart? I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe.  
  
James had smiled at her shy, quiet Lily Evans! She felt like she was in a dream. After he had smiled at her she must have looked sick, because he asked if she was okay. Did he know that she had fallen for him and fallen for him hard? She knew he didn't love her back how could he? But, she had a crazy idea that she had to tell him, but should she?  
  
Should I tell him what I feel or would that scare him away. Diary, tell me what to do, please tell me what to say.  
  
What should she do? She toyed with the idea but could never bring herself to actually tell him. They would both graduate him as head boy and she as head girl and go their separate ways. He would never know of her schoolgirl crush on him.  
  
Dear Diary  
One touch of his hand, now I can't wait to see that boy again. He smiled and I thought my heart could fly. Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?   
  
Lily was exhausted she was still up. It was 12 p.m. but she had to finish this potion essay or she would be in detention for weeks. She fell asleep on her potions essay. A few hours later James Potter walked into the common room to find Lily Evans asleep on her half done Potions essay. But it was a blue notebook next to her that caught his eye. He picked it up and immediately opened it (A/N I know its clichéd but how else would he find out?) He read the more recent entreries. She loved him? He couldn't believe it she was so beautiful, and so smart how could she love him. He loved her, but he wasn't going to tell her until now, he knew that she felt the same way. It was like he was on cloud 9 until he heard "James Potter how could you? I thought we where friends!" Uh, oh trouble! Lily had awoken to see him reading her diary how would he fix this? "Um, Lily, I know I shouldn't have, nut I'm really glad that I did because...(did he have enough courage to say this) I love you too!" Lily was speechless James Potter loved her? It was to good to be true. "Really" "Yes really". As they kissed Lily's mind was forming her new diary entry.  
  
I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends.  
  
A/N Did you like it? I hope so this is my first fanfic and my first song fic please be gentle. I know I'm not a good writer can you believe that I'm on the school newspaper? Neither can I! I really want reviews please good or bad it doesn't matter I just love getting mail and talking to people on-line it's the only fun I ever have. I might write more soon but probably only songfics for a while midterms are 3 days after vacation (Jan 8) so I'll be busy. I'm also taking driver's Ed classes so I can drive (be afraid :0 ) but I hope to write a long story soon. I don't know whom I would put together so I would probably only do L/J and MPPW because I think there the most interesting. I think JKR should write a series about them after Harry's done with of course. Oh, here's the Disclaimer:  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the idea to use this song in a songfic but please don't sue me I go to a Catholic H.S. and all I have is 3 cents!  
  
"Copying is the biggest form of flattery" (I don't know who said it, but I don't own that either :0 )   



End file.
